The Light Behind Your Eyes
by potatoshards
Summary: "I'm going to pretend I believe you, when in fact I don't." She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" "Not a single word." he stated matter-of-factly. A midnight train ride sparks a conversation between two former schoolmates and sooner develops into something; more. as they discover each other's scars and heals them together. slowly. A Dramione A/U in Muggle London


**A/N: So this is a really short author's rant..erm note… just to inform you guys that this story is still in progress and it's purely crap at the moment since it's not edited and there's no definite plot yet. Anyways, comments and reactions are sincerely much appreciated, kindly point out any mistakes**

 **This story follows an A/U in Muggle London, therefore, unfortunately there won't be magic. This haven't been beta'd as well, if you may like the story enough please help me make it better.**

 **there will be four parts for this story and this is the first.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides the crappy plot. Characters are all J.K Rowling's little creatures.**

 _10:58_

The flustered brunette sighed dejectedly as her shoulders slumped and her knees finally gave way to the pain and fatigue her legs felt. Apparently, running down two flights of stairs in heels trying to catch a train that just left , makes your legs feel like they were made from something even mushier than jelly.

Panting, she stood up from her crouch and looked around the silent subway. It was close to eleven and people were thinning on the platforms, her eyes wandered and she wiped consciously on her forehead that seemed to be slick with sweat, making stray strands of her hair stick.

She grimaced and wiped her palm on the backside of her skirt and fixed her jacket, the air was somewhat cooler below and her breath fogged up, she could feel her cheeks flush as she walked towards a bench that was below a really big tv that showed train schedules.

Exhaling relief, she slumped down on the bench and closed her eyes, relaxing for a bit. She was lucky enough to catch a final train that was set to arrive at eleven thirty that night. Sure she was a woman, and sure it was late, and sure she was hungry and tired and sweaty, but that doesn't mean she can't defend herself when the situation might offer such. She hoped it wouldn't result to that though.

Work was hell as usual, her boss seemed to know that she was capable of multitasking, and he seemed to abuse her for it. Making her go to meetings he should be going to, and making her read this and read that to sign this and to sign that. She was gonna quit if it weren't for the pay and the benefits. Apparently, the flat she was living in was in custody of the company she works for.

What a tiresome life it has been since her parents decided that she was independent enough to fend for herself, And she didn't want to disappoint them either so she wholeheartedly agreed with it.

After all, parents do know best. _Bullshit._

O0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I've been telling you Blaise, It's complete trash for him to reject that investment." He frowned at the phone that was squeezed between his neck and shoulder as he ran tap water between his hands.

"No, it was not my fault. You see ,he was making a little comment about how small the company was.." He wiped water off his hands with his handkerchief and snorted in irritation as response to what the other man on the line has said.

"I was not a prick, I mean not the whole time..You know I wouldn't have snapped at him if he was kind enough to keep his head out of his ass." He shook his head and adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder then walked out of the subway's loo to catch the final train as he did so every day.

"Yes, I understand that he was a major investor. No, I don't care. Malfoy Inc. can do bloody fine without an ass like him. Well, fuck you too." He said with scoff and ended the call.

Draco shook his head lightly, thoroughly pissed in the conversation he shared with his co-partner and Italian best friend. The two have been friends since their former years in school and was now better colleagues in their family business, though Blaise can be airy at times.

It was eleven fifteen when he checked his watch and decided to head for a quick bite at some local food joint. Lunch wasn't appealing when you were talking to a man who had a really big mole on his upper lip that caught Draco's attention whenever he tried to swallow. He shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Noting that there weren't many people around at such a time of night, he noticed a familiar shade of brown that caught his attention almost immediately, he was surprised that his neck didn't break.

Even more surprised to see that he recognised the person to whom the brown tresses belonged. With the look of confusion and astonishment he was certain he had, he slowly approached the woman with slow contemplating strides. Each step sending a logical reason to his brain on why he should not do such.

' _That's her for god's sake! The girl you picked on during third year—and every year before that!'_

' _Did you forget how she punched you?'_

' _She might do it again if you approach her, Malfoy'_

' _Don't take the risk.'_

' _just don'NT! GO AWAY!'_

' _DON'T DO IT!'_

' _ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT ABO-'_

Her eyes opened and he saw the most captivating shade of caramel and coffee together. Her eyebrows shot up and she abruptly faced her with the same expression a deer would have when it was caught in headlights.

"Malfoy?" she gasped in utter surprise. I mean, they haven't seen each other in five years. Who wouldn't be bloody shocked?

He let out a breath and settled for a small smile of recognition.

"Granger."

She stared awkwardly on the very familiar face towering over her.

' _Was this Malfoy? Draco Arrogant Ferret Sarcastic Sadist Extraordinaire Malfoy?' she wondered._

The face above her contorted and a wry smile covered his smug façade, crossing his arms he raised one perfect eyebrow to her direction and a discreet fear and shame entered her system as she realised that she may have voiced her thoughts.

"Well Granger, I never knew you thought of me so highly." He said in his own lazy sarcastic drawl.

She cleared her throat and averted her eyes to preserve what amount of dignity she still has and looked at the dead ant below the sole of her shoe as if it was the most fascinating thing at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to voice out my thoughts." She meekly said.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "No harm done, I think."

And the awkwardness that enveloped them after that sentence was so thick you could actually taste it if you just stuck your tongue out. Trying to make small talk with your childhood nemesis wasn't so easy.

It was one in a million chances that you would meet somebody you knew on a train station in the middle of the night, especially when that person was somebody you kept tripping over halls or sticking things in their hair and calling them names for a year and a half.

 _Or probably longer than that._ Draco thought.

You wouldn't expect people who hated each other so much it was almost a passion to casually have a hearty talk about their childhood and the tricks they played on each other and laugh on it.

 _No, not at all. Hermione nodded to herself._

"So..How've you been Malfoy?" Hermione decided to break the awful tension and moved to one side of the bench to nudge him into sitting down. She noticed that he was shifting from one foot to another. Probably out of nervousness, probably out of fatigue from standing too long.

Malfoy nodded gratefully and sat down, finding instant relief as his calf finally relaxed.

"I've been quite good. You?" he answered, looking at her from his peripheral.

Her bushy mane from their younger years were gone, and the fair amount of freckles on her face seemed to have doubled as there were faint dots from her cheek towards her nose.

 _Was she always this….human? he mentally kicked himself for the lousy choice of word to describe the fine woman that seemed to have changed so much beside him._

She bit her lower lip, a nasty habit she does whenever she gets nervous, and bravely met his eyes to answer.

"I've been managing." she answered. Bullshit.

She dreaded every morning of work that she had to do, behind a desk all day typing away in her boring computer and chatter inanimately to monochrome people she works with.

Draco noticed the heaviness in her, the dark bags under her eyes sagged her features, the glow in her face that always pissed him off when she passed those hallways waving to everyone but him, was gone. She was quite stressed.

Frankly she looked like shit. And that was something.

Hermione Granger never looked like shit, even after Calculus exams and thousands of books she inhales every night. Never.

"I'm going to pretend I believe you, when in fact I don't."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Not a single word." he stated matter-of-factly.

She mentally rolled her eyes, noting that his arrogance was still fully intact and not years of maturity had chased it off. It stuck like molasses on the unfortunate man.

"Let's just say life has its own way of making everybody like complete crap." She said.

He can't help the smile threatening to spill from his lips.

"Well, that I can wholeheartedly agree to."

She chuckled at his arrogant response.

"I heard that you're family business has been doing quite well."

He looked at her and chuckled lightly. "You heard right, it's been an awful journey making it through, but all's well now."

"I'm making an assumption that the only thing you do in those huge offices bosses have, is shag five different hot, blonde, secretaries on really wide desks or unnecessary sofas, before firing them." She said.

He shot her an incredulous look and mockingly frowned at her.

"For your enlightenment , I do not do such atrocities in the vicinity of my workplace.

I do it inside the comforts of my own home." He smiled.

She cringed and shook her head.

"I guess old habits die hard." And stood up when she heard the train approaching.

He stood up as well, noticing that the hard tension had slowly dissipated, he internally smiled and surprisingly enjoyed the rather small conversation with his former victim of juvenile pranks and nasty jokes.

"I don't think they ever will for the meantime." He chuckled and she smiled. They walked in a now comfortable silence towards the train and boarded. Despite the abundance of empty seats, Draco sat himself next to the clever woman and opened small conversation about former colleagues and their lives.

Hermione vaguely remembered the last time she had talked so animatedly with someone, that was probably with Ginny three weeks ago, it was about a book she borrowed from her humble library, she asked for a quick summary and she gave her the whole story.

"How are you and the Weasel been?" he asked out of the blue.

That question caught Hermione off guard and her face fell. Things were rough between them, Ron was getting too zealous lately and she felt as if the man didn't even pay attention to her anymore, she was merely a trophy for him to show around to people and tell them how lucky he was before throwing her away to a corner.

Draco felt that he was treading on dangerous waters and hastily changed the subject.

"I take it you're not too well then."

She merely nodded and smiled weakly at him.

Draco noticed the way she was disconnected with herself and the world. She looked so far from the spritely, carefree and juvenile Hermione he had been picking on back then. She looked tired.

Guilt slowly crept into his system as he stared at the woman next to him, thinking of how that fiery young girl from his former years lost its fire and was now.. dull. She was lifeless and plain. Thoughts ran through and through his head.

Was he the cause of this? If not, was he a part of the crazy system society organized to ruin the only thing that keeps the world a beautiful place? Was Draco used a pawn to play a part in ruining her life and reducing it to nothing but monochrominity?

As much as he hated Granger before, (they were over their juvenile hatred and decided to leave it at that and moved on, though occasional bouts go on.) he wouldn't want the warm, fuzzy,adrenaline-filled girl he despised to be gone and wasted by society and be left as a dying flower, crumpling slowly.

An epiphany struck the blonde-haired man; _Society ruins everything beautiful. Because it's scared of getting overpowered by that beauty and be reduced to ashes itself. Therefore, he turns every reminder that the world is a beautiful warm place into a decaying, sad heap of pain._

In this case, Hermione Granger was the one bringing that reminder, carrying the warmth everywhere with her. If so, he must do something to pay her back, bring back the warmth he took from her, he was not going to let the world dull that light. He was going to help make it stop.

He was going to save Granger from her misery.

Because as strong as he knew she was, (a broken nose proved it.)

She would need all the help she could get to fight against the world.

And in the dull light of the rattling train, sitting beside her twelve ten in the morning, Draco Malfoy was going to bring her back.

Slowly.

"Yeah, I remember Ginny and Harry got together after college.. but now that I think about I, I don't really know if they're together." Hermione mumbled beside Draco who looked like he couldn't care less but was pretending to.

"You certainly miss a lot these days, and here I assumed you knew everything."

She snorted and shook her head, her brown curls flouncing.

"That's what everyone assumed." Her voice hinted sadness.

"Alright, Who are you and what did you do to Granger?" he shifted and placed both of his hands on her tense shoulders and made her face him.

She looked at him as if two more heads popped out of his nostrils.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, I mean.. I admit I wasn't on my best behaviour whenever I was in your presence. But where's that fiery, hot-headed girl that always threw witty comebacks or sarcastic drawls of fury?" he spoke with agitation which she found amusing, and she smirked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Malfoy. But I regret to inform you that that Hermione Granger has been long gone. As soon as I was introduced to a computer and a desk, she just disappeared." She said.

He sneered and let her shoulders go, "And here you just proved to the world that society is a mean bitch that throws you around and turns you into one of its mindless drones to drain the fun out of you."

She scoffed and grabbed her handbag before standing up to leave, as the train doors opened.

"I'm sure you're perfectly pleased with it, you hate me after all." Her heels clicking on the platform.

Draco grimaced and followed suit two inches behind her.

"Hated, is the right term, your fiery demeanour always kept me on my feet and youthful arrogance made me despise that." Nudging her elbow she looked at him with tired, tired eyes.

She sighed and her body relaxed.

"I know you mean well, but I can't deny that society is the one keeping me alive, Even if it's a bitch. That's life." She walked faster as they exited the subway, cold wind rushing to greet her with its violent sneer and hailed a taxi.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his awful messy hair.

It was one a.m. and he got off on the wrong platform, he was hungry and tired and craving for really strong coffee. Hermione Granger was invading his thoughts and he doesn't know what to make of it.

Deciding it was mere pity and surprise that made him giddy; he hailed a taxi himself and went in.

Thinking, for the first time in his life, to get a long vacation with one brunette woman in mind.

This is for her after all, isn't it?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0oo0o0o0**

"What are you doing here?" she nearly screeched at the blonde man who was standing in front of her.

"I missed you too, Granger." He drawled and sat comfortably on the chair in front of her table, hardly it was a table, you could easily drown on its sea of paperworks.

She rolled her eyes, sitting down on her abandoned seat from which she shot out off when she saw Draco Malfoy parading in her messy office.

"I'm not kidding, Malfoy. I don't take appointments, you shouldn't be here." She whispered. "And who let you in anyway?"

He shrugged and crossed his legs, completely clueless on what she was on about.

"Really, you don't care about any of those things. But if you must know, the lady in the front desk was so nice she let me in." he smirked.

Hermione groaned and rubbed her temples, as if chasing a headache away.

"I should've known, either way, you don't have any business here, so if you may please—"

"Ah, but in fact I do. I came here to tell you something." He pushed away the hand that was harshly pulling him out of her office and smiled at her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked peculiarly at him, his eyes were swimming with mirth and she can tell that this wasn't a very good idea.

"Whatever it is you have to tell me, I have no interest in hearing. So go out before somebody sees you and fires me." She said.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find this pretty interesting, Granger. Just hear me out."

She threw her hands up and groaned exasperatedly.

"What is it? Goddamn, Malfoy. I don't have time for your juvenile games and I have lots and lots of work to do with minimal pay and a fucking lousy-assed boss is making me go to HIS meetings and I have to do laundry when I get home and cook and-SHIT! I don't know.. I don't…" she sobbed, wringing her hands and looking at him.

His gut wrenched and guilt ate him, it wasn't entirely his fault but, Granger was like a teapot that almost always reached its limit and it never did, until he strengthened the fire and she finally blew up.

He sighed and reluctantly, wrapped his arms around her sobbing form. He could feel her sobs and her tears patching wet marks on his coat, he internally grimaced. But hugged her anyway.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to go through a lot, and I'm sorry I had to be here when you get a breakdown, I'm sorry I can't do much and I'm sorry you're such a wreck." He whispered. Her crying intensified and she did half-hearted punches on his chest.

"But you know you deserve more than this, Granger. The world is a vast and beautiful place," he cooed, "You should be out there, conquering it. Claiming it as your own." He nudged her to look at him and his heart ruined itself.

She was dead, inside and out. Her life and youth were drenched out of her, he felt intense loss. Where was that witty girl whom he adored? _Secretly,_ not even Blaise knew.

"I'm not fit to be the one conquering the world, Malfoy. I'm ruined, my life, my heart, my soul. Everything about me is ruined. I'm nothing more than an empty shell of remorse living in a life of routine. I can't do it." She cried.

His resolve hardened and he faced her with determination.

"No, I won't let you do this to yourself. You're gonna take a fucking break from your shitty job and we're gonna fucking take a fucking vacation whether you like it or not. We're gonna go look for Hermione fucking Granger and fucking bring her back. Do you understand?"

She melted at his words and straightened herself.

"She's dead and lost. We can't find her."

"We didn't even try. How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know everything." She moved away from him and wiped her face.

He frowned." No, you don't. You just think you do."

This time she frowned. "You don't know anything, Malfoy. Nothing."

He raised his chin in defiance.

"If I can't make you do this the easy way, there's always a stronger alternative." He turned to go.

"What? Are you gonna kidnap me or whatever? Cause' it's not gonna work."

He sneered and opened the door.

"If I have to fucking do it to make you see that you're destroying yourself. Then you have to lock your windows more often." And he slammed it shut.

Leaving Hermione confused as hell.

O0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

She screamed and threw her alarm clock across the room. When the figure moved to duck it, she screamed louder and threw her lampshade the same way the alarm clock did. Her aim was really bad, she couldn't throw for shit, but judging the way the figure groaned in pain she must have hit it.

Scrambling off of her bed, nearly tripping on her feet, she felt for the light switch and turned it on.

"Whoever you are, get out of my fucking house or I swear to God, You won't be getting out alive." She said, her voice and knees trembling.

The hunched figure in front of her stood up, she could tell it was a he. She breathed out a lengthy sigh and lowered her hand holding a dinner fork.

 _Why the hell do I have a fucking dinner fork in my room?_ Hermione wondered to herself.

There standing before her was, YOU GUESSED IT! Draco fucking Malfoy. In black everything, jeans, sweater and beanie. He even had those camo streaks on his face.

"Do you think I'm that stupid, Malfoy?" she said, her voice rough from sleep.

He turned to face her and smiled cheekily.

"I told you I would kidnap you if you didn't agree." Rubbing coal and soot off of his face.

Crossing her arms, she raised an eyebrow.

"And what am I supposed to agree to? As far as I can remember, you didn't even ask me a question."

Sitting down on the foot of her bed, he took his shoes off.

"It's because you were busy self-pitying at the time that I can't even look at your face without questioning myself as well." He snickered, looking at her.

She smiled at him.

"Fair enough, What's your very important question that resulted you to climbing inside my window 3:56 in the morning?" she said.

He stood up, barefoot, took her heated face in his hands and looked at her eyes earnestly.

Hermione could feel his breath fogging on the tip of her nose.

his voice gentle like satin, spoke.

"Run away with me?"

 _I think I might be dead._

Were Hermione's thoughts, everything felt surreal. Her throat tightened and her stomach went erratic. She can't breathe and speak. She might be dead.

But if she is.., then how can she feel Draco's warm hands on her cheeks and his breath warming her face.

 _I must be alive._

"What do you say?" he whispered, his eyes hooded and whimsical.

 _Not for long anyway._

She closed her eyes, pursed her lips and laughed bitterly to herself. "Oh my God, I think I might be dreaming."

She could feel him raise an eyebrow and chuckle silently.

"As wonderful as it is to hear that I'm in your dreams, but no you're really wide awake." He lowered his hands, and stepped away from her. The moment was gone.

Hermione let out a shaky breath, focusing on keeping her breathing normal, an asthma attack wouldn't be the most adorable thing at that moment.

"But you.." she turned to face him sitting on her desk. "You, of all people- just asked me.. to.. what was it?" she smirked.

His face was smug. "Don't make me say it again, I nearly lost my dignity today."

She laughed and pulled his elbow towards the window. He let out a yelp of surprise and tried to pry his arm away.

"Hey! What the hell are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to throw you out of my room through the window from whence you came."

He pulled his arm away, successfully this time and stuck his tongue out like an immature little kid.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I'm asking for, seriously. How hard is it to say yes?"

Crossing her arms she faced him with a face of incredulity, "In this situation, Pretty hard."

"Why so?"

"Well, for the record, not a lot of people meet their bully in a train station five years after college and suddenly feel –" she scrunched her eyebrows looking for the right term " _Acquainted_ with them.."

He shook his head. "Acquainted? Really?"

She nodded." Yes, acquainted. So acquainted in fact, that they think they have the gall to try and kidnap them in their sleep. Malfoy, we're past that stage of immaturity."

He shrugged and crossed his arms infront of him. "Age doesn't define maturity, Granger."

She squinted her eyes at him. "You sound like you never grew up, Peter Pan."

He grimaced at the awful nickname and turned towards the window, flinging his legs outward.

"And you're as stubborn as ever, Wendy." He sighed and slowly lowered himself on her roof.

Painful silence and awkward tension enveloped the room, it made Hermione's breath hitch and Draco's chest heave with air. It felt like oxygen was running out and there's not enough for the both of them to consume.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered faintly.

"To bring her back."

"Who?"

Silence followed, and Hermione concluded that he must've disappeared into the stillness of the morning and she let herself relax.

But a voice shattered her reverie.

"To bring my princess back." She could hear his voice from beside her window.

"But you're the cruel dragon in my story, Malfoy." She whispered.

Another long silence followed and she could feel sleep crawling through her body. She could barely make out his voice when he responded.

"The cruel dragon takes whatever it wants and gets it." He said.

She smiled and finally let sleep overtake her.

"Okay, Draco." She murmured.

"Really?" hope masked in his voice.

"Okay."

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I understand that you have been having issues with your workload and responsibilities as my secretary and I would like to send my apologies if ever I have been a burden to you._

 _Therefore, I would like to grant you a two-month leave and unwind as to relieve whatever stress and depression you are feeling._

 _As your friend and workmate, I thank you for your efforts and sincerely hope for your well-being._

 _I ask for you to take care of yourself and enjoy your said vacation. My humblest apologies again if ever I have caused you stress._

 _We look forward for your return._

 _Harry Potter,_

 _CEO of Hogwarts Literature Inc._

She smiled at the letter and went back to eating another piece of toast. It was 10 a.m. and her body was tired as fuck, her stomach yelled at her and her hair was a mess.

After last night, she decided to follow Malfoy's advice and take a break from everything. Including her job as Harry's secretary. That man needs to sort out his responsibilities anyway, she was happy that he understood her situation (was it even a situation?)

She made a mental note to herself that she should thank her friend with a hot cup of coffee and a conversation that would be terribly awkward. Harry and she had been friends since high school but a lot's changed by then.

Her eyes wandered around her small house and decided that she needed to clean, and buy groceries and do laundry. In short, she has to put her life back together. Probably go to a bar and get crazy.

She shook her head. Nope, no bars. Just laundry.

She stretched and lounged on her chair making another mental checklist of the stuff she had to do through the day.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0

The birds' hollow chirping echoed on the vast halls of the Malfoy Manor, it was eerily silent and the maids were out, which Draco found peculiar. They were always bustling around like wild hens whenever he woke up.

Scratching the nape of his neck, he let out a groan of fatigue and stood up, Walking across the dimly-lit room and past the wide mahogany desk -the color of burgundy- which was in the middle. There were two soft-cushioned beanbags on the side of his bed and a vast bookshelf filled with novels and worktexts.

He got out of his room and noticed there wasn't anybody inside the really big house, and Draco had a really bad feeling in his gut. Something was wrong. Odd. He raised an eyebrow and felt his hair stand on end.

 _The only reason why nobody's around is because—_

" _Draco."_

His eyes widened and cold sweat dripped down his face, his palms became clammy and cold rage seeped through his system. His jaw clenched and his face was so bunched up in fury it hurt him physically.

 _Of him._

" _Father."_

Lucius Malfoy stood before his son, contempt and challenge written on his face.

"I see that you're..managing quite well, despite of me." He drawled.

What was with the Malfoys and their drawling?

Draco's jaw clenched harder, his knuckles white and shaking. He wanted to punch the man, ruin him, make him feel _pain._

"Managing is putting it lightly, _father,_ I can gladly tell you that everything has been excellent without you." He said and shrugged. "Well, not until you went around parading your sickening arrogance in front of my face." He seethed.

Lucius chuckled at his son's rudeness as if it was the most hilarious thing.

"Arrogance gives a man power when he hath none. Draco you've grown quite a lot."

Draco threw his head back with a sharp curse and looked disgustedly at his father.

"If you just came all the way here, to smother me in your mock concern and praises. Then you may fucking go. I think it's too late for that to heal me, _father._ I've no use of your words."

Lucius shook his head and approached Draco slowly, who was backing away from his father. Not out of fear, but self-control. He was afraid that if Lucius came within a meter from his fist it might land on his nose.

"Cunning as always, my son—"

"I'm not your son."

"Draco, I came here today to tell you something of importance."

Draco scoffed and narrowed his eyes into Lucius' deep hues of blue.

"Nothing that comes out from your mouth _is_ important."

Lucius grew impatient with his son's sarcasm and shot him a look of dominance.

"Shut your mouth or I'll beat it off your face." He nearly shouted.

Draco's impatience got the best out of him and he retaliated without thinking.

"What, like you did back then? Just like you did to me? Like you did to Mother? YOUR WIFE?"

A deep resounding slap was heard and echoed and reverberated in the room. The tension was pulsing and Draco's head swimmed in lost thoughts of confusion.

Lucius lowered his gloved hand and stared piercingly at Draco, who was now facing the left side of the room with a deep red color on his cheek.

And the thought of what just happened sunk in deeply.

 _Lucius Malfoy had hit him._

Lucius' look of revulsion was so frightening, the Devil himself was scared.

"Don't you dare point fingers Draco." He seethed. "You know _nothing_ about what had happened."

Draco refused to look at his father and sneered at him instead, eyes watering with the memory of his mother's smiling face floating in his thoughts.

With sincere fury, he said. "I need not know anything, _father,_ judging from the likes of you, I'm positive you _murdered_ her."

He turned his back and grabbed his coat, walking away from the horrifying monster he called a father. He could hear Lucius' voice calling him back, threatening him, hurting him. And when Lucius called out to him the way his mother does, he ran out of the hallway, letting himself get lost in the vast house.

Tears finally streaming from his eyes to his stinging cheek.

Thinking of how much Narcissa Malfoy loved his son, and even if he didn't want to admit it but his father as well.

Rain pattered in a rhythmic patter on the café's glass wall and she noted people running around in brightly colored umbrellas or wrapping themselves in the warmth of their jackets. Rubbing her fingers on the warmth radiating from the rim of her coffee cup.

The sweet smell of cinnamon and home lingered on her nostrils as she breathed the mesmerizing scent of the cosy café and looked at the worried green eyes of her friend.

"Thanks again, Harry. I knew you would understand." Hermione mumbled through her steaming cup of coffee and looked at her friend who seems to be fidgeting and smiled.

"You don't have to be so nervous. Honestly, we've known each other since God knows when." She snickered and he looked at her weirdly—like he was about to shit his pants.

Harry adjusted his glasses and sighed, finally relaxing as she noticed the tension releasing from his muscles.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't notice I was bombarding you with so much work, I've been so busy lately—I mean all of us are busy—but with Albus retiring everything is just catastrophic." He said, fatigue marring his boyish features. She understood how hard it must be for him and if she wasn't that tired herself she might've felt a little guilty.

But nodded with understanding anyway.

"It's okay, I understand. You don't have to take it so hard yourself. Maybe relax as well."

He nodded and smiled reassuringly at her. "I guess, but not anytime soon."

She smiled back and felt the tension lift off from the both of them.

"So.." he started taking his own cup of coffee and bringing it to his mouth. "I really didn't hear much from you and Ron lately, how are the both of you?"

Hermione must've shot a disagreeable look because he recoiled instantly and Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from snapping at him.

"I mean it's not my business I know, but we've been friends—and still are-"

"Harry!" she chuckled, despite herself and placed her hand on his quavering ones in an attempt of calming him.

"It's okay. Oh god, you really need a vacation." And a little quieter she added. "Ron and I..we're not really in the best of terms lately."

He nodded and smiled reassuringly at her again she moved her hand away from him and looked at the rain again, calming herself and steadying her breathing. Everytime somebody mentions Ron, she feels like the air's getting knocked out of her lungs and she chokes on her denial.

They were okay. Weren't they? Well, except for the fact that he barely talks to her and has been out on a lot of jobs lately. She felt selfish, wanting more time with the man she adored, but he clearly has other ideas.

Harry excused himself when his phone rang and she nodded in silent acknowledgement, still lost in the quiet thumping of her heart and the rain on glass.

The shrill bell on the café's door rang, indicating that somebody entered and the sloshing of obviously drenched shoes followed. Hermione grimaced, wet shoes and socks weren't really comfortable to travel in, she hated the sound of sloshing.

Harry returned and his eyes trailed the person that just entered, his smile curving into a sinister smirk.

"Speak of the devil, Hermione. Look at who it is." He said and she gave him a weird look of annoyance, but craned her neck anyway, curiosity gnawing in the side of her brain.

It was the devil indeed. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape and Harry cleared his throat to catch the redhead's attention towards the both of them.

 _He shouldn't be here! At least not now, he said he was in America for fuck's sake._

Ron looked towards their direction and caught Harry's eyes first and a huge smile formed on his freckled face, walking towards them he finally looked at her and nodded as a greeting.

 _He fucking smiles at Harry but motherfucking nods to his girlfriend? What the hell?!_

She grimaced with distaste and turned her back on the imbecile. She felt the dread of rejection wither her self-control and tears hovered dangerously on her eyes, on the brink of falling.

Harry felt the tension fall back between the three of them as Ron stood in front of their table and raised his hands as if to say hello.

"Harry! I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been mate?" he asked looking at the boy opposite Hermione and she felt the weight of rejection dig its way into her heart once more.

"I've been great, work seems harder now but I'm managing. How about you?" Harry muttered, glancing confusedly between the two of them.

"Everything's been great, I think I might score another deal this week." Ron glanced at her direction and scowled faintly.

Hermione cleared her throat and faced him, "I'm sure you haven't noticed but I'm here as well, Ronald." She said aiming for nonchalance, but the break in her voice stating otherwise.

He met her eyes and she felt coldness trickle down her spine, and she shivered.

Their last conversation was three weeks ago and it hadn't ended well. Arguments don't work like that. After she had slapped him for calling her worthless, they've been on jagged rocks.

His eyes looked contempt and cold to her, almost dead. "I noticed.." he said. "I just don't care."

She inhaled sharply and her heart felt like it was going to burst. She heard Harry breathe in as well and shook his head. She looked down to her hands and gripped her coffee tighter.

"Well.." she started, lost for words. Stood up and turned her back on the two boys.

"It was nice talking to you Harry, I'll see you soon." She mumbled walking away.

"Hermione wait—"

" _Don't._ It's okay." She said, when it clearly was not.

Walked away and kept her head down to avoid the curious glances she got from fellow customers and nasty eavesdroppers. The air was crisp and cold to Hermione's warmed cheeks.

She felt ashamed and disgusted with herself. What was she thinking? Hoping and denying to herself that her relationship with Ron—if ever there was _something (_ he didn't even ask if she wanted to be his girlfriend properly.)—to be over. It was over, but she refused to grab it. To bathe herself with the awful truth that she was unwanted, not needed. _Unloved_

Though they kissed occasionally and cuddled while it rained or in front of a fire, basking in the afterglow of sex. There wasn't really anything _special_ between the two of them. Hermione never felt butterflies in her stomach or her heart beating faster. It wasn't love, just pointless lust enveloped in false hope.

She can't believe she had been blinded by her selfishness and agreed to confide in whatever type of shit she and Ron had. Hermione grimaced in the thought of his name.

The rain weaved patterns on her jacket and she felt her hair surrender to the weight of the raindrops ambushing her head; her face prickled and water streamed down her face and arms as the rain enveloped her fully.

He was scum. And in a way, so was she. She permitted him to. She didn't oppose or think through it.

Miraculously, she didn't THINK this through. And she had gotten herself hurt in the process of accepting whatever she had.

She wasn't this person. Hermione was rational and always had a logical reason for everything. And with _him_ she lost all train of thought. He changed her; the way she thought of herself and the way she thought of the world, he changed her for the worst.

He made her think it was _them_ against the world but it had always been her.

Hot, liquid anger seethed into her veins making her eyes see red. She was furious, mad and really fucking angry right now, Hermione was everything except a fool. She hated not knowing, not understanding and she bloody well hated being tricked.

 _That conniving little asshole._

She was a mess of undetermined emotion and stress, her hormones weren't handling this well and she felt like a raving lunatic that was sad and euphoric at the same time. She think she had gone crazy.

And when she lifted her hand to knock on an unfamiliar door her eyes nearly shot out of their sockets and she audibly gasped at where her feet had unconsciously taken her. She backed away from the large front steps of the porch she was standing in.. _too late._

The door swung open with so much force Hermione nearly toppled over on the last step as she evaded the strong swing of wood. And shocked eyes and paled face looked at her confusingly.A horrified quiet shriek escaped her mouth and she clamped it shut, still staring at the blonde man in front of her who was staring at her arrogantly just like his son always did when the both of them were younger.

"Miss Granger. What a surprise."

She squeaked. Not finding a way out of this mess and nodded, playing along.

"Lucius Malfoy." She breathed, in awe and nervousness.

 _Fuck_

Draco's footsteps were heavy on the polished mahogany floor, he was treading on the Manor's second tier where all libraries and studies were kept.

His face ashen and nose an awful shade of red as well as his red-rimmed eyes, he was a wreck.

And yet, when was he not? When was one person not?

His mother's death was a raw, bleeding wound on his heart, the only person in his whole life where he actually felt connected; wanted, _loved._ And life had to even out the fucking balance of the world and take that happiness away from him.

Draco's home wasn't actually a house, there was no warmth, no affection, not even the slightest hint of adoration. But his mother loved him nonetheless, and he loved her back.

His sorrow was as vast as the ocean and his tears were the sea, for the first seven nights after the burial Draco's eyes were dried, void of emotion and warmth. Lucius, well. He grieved as this is what society were expecting from the most powerful man to do after he had lost his significant other.

But he—unlike Draco—wore his grief wonderfully well.

The press were massive and everybody showered the Malfoys with sympathy and condolences that would've fed the world of hunger if it were materialized.

They were the heart of every newspaper and television show; In bold black letters, their faces were on every inch of paper delivered throughout the whole of Britain.

 **Wife of Billionaire and CEO of Malfoy Incorporated: Lucius Malfoy found dead** were headlined and questions found their front door, people shooting accusative glances.

Draco was only nineteen then, it was hard for him to lose his mother, and quite hypothetically his father was gone as well.

Being a nineteen year-old boy finding your mother hanging two feet from the floor might be quite scarring. Brutal. Devastating.

It ruined Draco, it shattered him to a million pieces and he thought he could never be put back together.

And he was right. He until now, is shattered. Broken glass.

But he found out, that if he couldn't put the pieces back together, he could still walk through it.

Through the shards of his former self, sharp glass cutting through his new shell; reminding him of his past and the pain he refused to feel everytime he remembers his mother's ashen and pale face, her eyes bulging and her mouth hanging open in a silent plea of help.

The wounds were deeper this time; as if a dagger was plunged on the scar and his father twisted and twisted it around until it bruised and opened and bled once again.

Draco's chest constricted and he choked on his own sobs, biting his lip until it bled and he can taste the metallic pang of blood seeping through his tongue.

Tears were blurring his sight and his feet felt like lead against the carpeted floor of his father's study which he ironically ended up in. Scanning the room with blurred eyes, his breath hitched and his head slurred when his eyes found a very familiar face staring at him in wonder.

"Malfoy?" the feminine voice reached out and his head whipped towards her direction, wiping his eyes furiously with the woollen sleeve of his sweater. Vaguely noticing that he was still wearing pyjama pants and a knitted sweater worn down by time.

His eyebrows rose up questioningly as his eyes wandered over the porcelain face of his former business partner.

"Ginny?"

 **0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her plaid jacket and looked at the cold eyes of London's most eligible businessman.

Lucius looked at the brunette woman questioningly, assessing her as if thinking if she was worth gracing with his presence.

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you tongue-tied and fidgeting in my presence?" he said.

She raised an eyebrow in mock offense and looked crossly at the arrogant man in front of her.

"I—uhm – came here to see Malfoy." She said abruptly.

Lucius smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, here I am."

Hermione's cheeks flushed deep amber and she bit her lip in silent frustration, taking in a sharp breath she replied.

" _Draco_ Malfoy." She murmured.

The older Malfoy smiled at her with quiet amusement and silently dipped his head.

"Ah, yes. He must be inside, please help yourself in looking for that –" he paused and sneered. "Impossible man." The coldness evident in his words made Hermione shiver despite the warm jacket she had.

She shook her head, feeling dangerously idiotic. "No, Uhm.. It's okay. I'll just leave." Turning to go, she huffed out a breath which fogged her warm face.

"The clouds might be crying for a while, Can I not encourage a chat with you over a cup of hot tea?" he said.

Hermione bit her lip and felt incredibly self-conscious when she realized her clothes were wt all over and her knees trembled in the coldness of the wind.

The offer was too tempting; she would've accepted of course. But she didn't . she didn't trust Malfoys; the son was already as cunning as a snake, why must the father be different?

"I think I'll pass, I'm feeling rather chilled as you can see." And she turned to leave once more.

"Can I ask you a question, Miss Granger?"

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you already posing a question?" she said.

"I have heard vague rumours that you are—they say—the. Brightest" he said with a mocking smile. "Career woman Albus' business ever had."

Hermione stayed silent, she felt uncomfortable hearing compliments from a man rumoured to be cold and distant.

"Though I am quite intrigued, that someone as smart and clever as you- Would be interested in whatever business Draco is up to." he said.

She was confused at first, what did this man mean? Is he implying that—Oh no!

Her cheeks flushed despite herself and she stammered an incredulous laugh.

"Oh no! no no no no! It's not what you think, we're nothing of that nature." She said with an abashed smile. _God, this is awfully embarrassing._

Lucius eyed her speculatively.

"Yes, I trust your word on it. Good day." And he closed the door with a flourish only Malfoys can achieve.

She breathed out and wiped the fringe off her face. This was not her day.

"I should've stayed and did laundry. _Fuck_ this is hilarious."

 **O0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **And that's the end of the first part :) i hope you guys like it and support it all through out. The three installments will be posted soon.**


End file.
